SasoriXSakura (Kinky One Shot Stories)
by IReallyDon'tCareOtaku
Summary: SasoriXSakura
1. At My Proffesor's Lap

**A/N** : This book is filled with kinky scenes between Sakura and Sasori, If you don't like the pairing and the flow of the story please the back button is open

Every chapter **DOES** **NOT** connected with each other, it was just a compilation of One shots, so if you like to read the other unpublished one shot ,please wait patiently

So here it is! The first one shot story, enjoy Sasosaku Shippers!

 **At** **My** **Proffesor's** **Lap**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Sakura and Sasori , They're both belong to Misashi Kishimoto(Author Of Naruto)

 **WARNING** : **Grammatic** **Errors** / **Sexual** **Content**

Sakura giggled as the proffesor bit the end of his pen while reading his chemistry book

Is it wierd to have a crush whose way older than you? Well he is attractive afterall, with that shaggy dark haired boy with crimson eyes and seductive lips

Actually Sakura is not interested in her school, she doesn't care about anything until this Proffesor caught her attention

He is a transfered proffesor last year , he is also the younger brother of Tsunade ,the school principal,the first time she saw him she was always present especially to his subject

He is strict and hates to wait

And in Addition, there is a dark secret within this proffesor ,well you may consider Sakura as a stalker

6:00pm is the time limit of their school but she sneek at his office at exact 6:35 pm, to check his desk and found porn magazines and porn books

But that doesn't mean that her affection for him will fade,because she really likes him

Now here she is, as usual she is secretly looking at him ,the school time is over that's why she is free to stalked him

She bit her lip as he unbutton his black polo into two layers

Summer is coming that's why the temperature is increasing

A minute later she almost gasp when he completely removed his polo ,revealing his well stoned body and 6 pack abs

He brushed his shaggy hair with his palm and he took a disk from his desk, looks like he is bored

She wondered what is that disk? She saw it but she didn't mind to watch it

She saw him look around so she hide a second

When he is satisfied that no one is watching him ,he opened the DVD player and played the disk

Yes he has his own office with sofa and Flatscreen Tv

She look again and her eyes widened

He is watching porn!

She heard moans from the tv even if the volume is low

She watched him removed his pants as her eyes grew widely

He is masturbating! His d*ck is pretty long , he rub it and pump it as he moan by his own pleasure

Sakura's Thigh clenched , that's why her right hand travel her hot p*ssy and masturbate at her own

She moaned quietly so he can't hear it

Damn it was so hot!

"Hmmm ah! Ahhhh hmmmm..." The video is playing while the two is masturbating at their own

Sakura lift her head as she moaned loudly that's why Sasori heard her

Sakura slapped her mouth for her behavior , now she's doomed!

She walked fast so that Sasori will not caught her

A wind blows through Sakura's hair, She can really feel the summer

She is in her classroom, it's Sasori's time now but he is 5 minutes late

A minute later he entered the room, as a sign of respect the students greet them so as Sakura

"Good day to all of you, please prepare for a long test later" As expected to Sasori he is a perfectionist through his teachings

"And " Sakura paled when she heard him call her

'Did he see her yesterday! Oh My God I want to die now!'

"Please meet me at my office afterclass, Ms Tsunade has a task for you for upcoming Science Week, as your Chemistry proffesor, it's my duty to guide you" she breath heavily as he spoke his words

She just nodded at her then Sasori's class started

Sakura's heart is pounding while walking through Sasori's Office

Actually, everytime she walk through this hallway, she is always excited ,ready to stalk him,but no,she will face him one on one! And she had a different feeling which is wierd

She is facing the door now, she sighed before she knocked

"Come in.." A deep voice replied to her knock

She gulped first before she enters

She saw him working for his lesson plans and recording scores, being a teacher is hard eh?

"You asked me to come here after class so..." Sakura didn't know what to say, the scene yesterday in her head is replaying

"Yes, please have a sit" he offered the chair at the front of his desk

She awkwardly sit

"So about the Science week..." Sasori started

"Ms Tsunade -sama chose you ,as a representative from your section, besides you're really good at my subject" Sasori complimented her and she was flattered

"And the main theme of our week is Psychological things, like mannerism" Sasori smiled at her as she looked at him confused

"Oh like biting nails" Sakura suggested

He looks at her and Nod

"And How about.. Sweating like an oil!" She said then they laugh together

"Oh magnificent Haruno, Just like moaning" Sasori's smile grew widely

Sakura's smiled faded "Sensei?"

"And masturbation.. Right?" Sasori said while removing his tie and unbuttoning his white polo

"I..i d..on't get yo..ur point,Sir" Sakura broked her words because it's getting hotter, she just look down to face her skirt

She gasped when his hot fresh breath reached her ear

"Sex.." He whispered

But sakura tried to change the topic " As I've said ,mannerism like biting nai-"

"How about biting your vagina?" He hugged her while sniffing her neck

"Se..Sensei" Sakura closed her eyes

"I asked around you know? The guard told me that you're always leaving late before me and someone in the Drama club caught you sneeking inside my office and that's bad Haruno" he whispered as he bit her ear lightly

"But your moan yesterday really turned me on" he smirked and kissed her ear

Then she walked and kneel in front on her

"Y...you heard that?" She asked him nervously

"My sense of hearing is enough to heard your seductive moan, Haruno" Sasori said while massaging her thigh

"I know you like me Haruno..."Said sasori with a husky voice

He massage her breast that made her gasp

"Let me rephrase that... You want me ..Haruno" then he began to unbutton her uniform.

"Isn't it?" His smirk grew wide when he saw her breast hiding behind her cute brazziers

She slowly nodded while looking at him that's why he kissed her lips wildly

She travelled her two hands behind his head and pull him closer to deepened the kiss

He groaned when she do that ,that's why she lift her up that made her stand then he began to kiss her neck like a hungry predator

She closed her eyes with pleasure, enjoying the sensation he gave her

She can't believe that she is doing this with him, The boy she desired

"Ahhhh..." She moaned as he lick her side mounds while her brazziers is still on

He licked it up to her neck, devouring it like there is no tomorrow

She began to unbutton the remaining buttons of his polo and remove it from him

Once she removed it she rub his cheast as he groaned in a husky way

He destroyed her brazziers and devour it by all his might ,like a hungry baby lick it ,bitting it and sucking it

"Ahhh... Ahhh...hmmm Sa..Sasori.." Sakura moaned

Sasori looked at her with a smirk " I like it when you moan my name, I want more.."

"Me too.. I want more" she smiled at him and they continue to pleasure each other

He lay her at the floor then he lean above her to devour her neck again

"I really like your neck" then he leaved mark in her leg

He kissed her neck down to her left mound ,kissing her nipple then sucking it while the other mound is massaging by his right hand

He then sucked her right mound then massaging her left mound

"Sa...Sasori..." she arched her back,damn his mouth is so Hot!

He kiss her mounds one last time then lick it down to her tummy

She is still wearing a school skirt

She blushed at the tought that she will give her virginity with his proffesor

Well she don't mind, she likes him by the way

He looked up to her face that made her bit her lips " J..just do whatever you want...Sensie"

"Stop calling me 'Sensei' we are not in a class" Sasori corrected her

"Call Me Sasori...Like you always said while moaning" her face is completely red by his words

He smirked at her then he rubbed her thigs and legs

"So smooth.." Then he sniffed it

"Cherry Blossom lotion" he said then he licked his lips

He then unzipped the zipper and the lock of her skirt then throw it somewhere

Revealing her red undies with black laces and.. She's wet

She covered her face for that

The he smacked his face in her undies

"Omg Sasori don't do that..." Sakura complained, She removed his head at the front of her undies

He removed her hands that touching his head

"But I want it, you're the one who asked me to do whatever I want..Right" He said, She almost smacked her head at that time

She didn't reply anymore that's why he moved at his own

He destroyed her undies then stare at her p*ssy

Her face is red to the highest level now

She crossed her legs to cover it but Sasori's hands are faster that's why he stopped her from struggling

"Cute little curls" he said while smirking at her

He is teasing her!

He entered one finger that made her moan a little

He pumped it inside and out , then he entered his second finger that made her cry for more

"Sa..Sasori! Hmm.." Sakura moaned his name with pleasure

He insert his third finger then pumped it faster

In a minute later Sakura released her cum and Sasori catched it with his fingers and lick it

"Cherry.." He said then lick the cum at the edge of his mouth

He then helped her to get up and they walk through his swivel chair

He sat on his chair then look at Sakura whose standing in front of him

" Ride me " Sasori command

She giggled "Really? With your pants on? .Ri" she smirked at him

He smirked back " You're getting wild"

He began to removed his pants revealing his white brief

"Your member is getting wild too" She teased him while looking at his member

"Can you remove it for me?" Sasori winks at her

She giggled again "In a Slow way or in a Seductive way?"

He smirked ,he is getting excited " In a seductive way"

She then lean her knees then poke his member that made him groan

She licked it while his brief is till on

"Damn Haruno! Don't do that! Ah shit..." His member is getting harder

"But I want to..." She seduce him by rubbing his legs using her breast

He groaned louder

She bit the edge of his brief and drag it down to his legs and throw is somewhere

She stared at his manhood and gulped

He smirked at her "Too big?"

She rolled her eyes "I ..I can handle it"

"So what will you do now?" He crossed his arm and wait for her next move

Her hands are shaking but she clenched it

She reached his manhood and rubbed it

"Hnnn..." He closed his eyes and lift his head up because of the sensation that flowing through his veins

She pumped it up and down ,faster and faster

At a blink of an eye she let go his manhood

Sasori looks at Sakura , With Irritate in his eyes

"Damn why did you stop?" He groaned at her

She lean her head and suck his member

"F*ck !" He cursed when Sakura licked his dick with her hot mouth

"Damn hmmmmn... Gaaaahhaa..." He grabbed her head and pull it closer

"Ahhhhhh!" A few minute later he released his cum that explode on Sakura's face

She licks it in a seductive way

"Now ... Sens-Sasori" she faced her ass on him "Do you want me to ride you?"

He didn't give a sh*t

He grabbed her waist and slam her at his desk,now she is half stumble, some of his paper works and class records falls off

He insert his manhood into her butthole that made her cry

She gripped the two sides of the desk

"Aaaaaahhh! Hmmmnnn ahhh!" Sakura's moan filled the whole room

He pumped his dick through her butthole , faster ,deeper ,HARDER

"S...Sasori... It hur-"

"Shhh.. Trust me hmmm" he then massaged her back then squeezed her breast

When he released again , he throw all the things above his table and turn Sakura around to face him

He then again push her so she can lay above the desk

He then insert his manhood inside her womanhood

"S...SASORI!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as the pain filled her whole womanhood

"As expected , You're a Virgin" Sasori said then he lean on her and whisper in her ears

"It's a great pleasure to be your first " then he begin to thrust

Sakura's head reached the limit of the edge of the table that's why once she lift up her head up there is no support

He thrust three times

"Ahhhh... Hnnn Sasori..."

" Damn You're so tight" he can feel the blood running down through his manhood, but he doesn't give a f*ck

"Sasori!" she screamed when he stopped thrusting

"Say that you want more..." Sasori commanded

"..." She didn't reply

"We can stop it ,if you want" she then bite her neck

She bite her lips "Just fuck me"

"I can't here you" he is teasing her, damn

"FUCK ME , SASORI" she screamed

He then continue his unfinished business

Their moans filled the whole office

He thrust faster..

"Hmmm fa..faster" Sakura said

Then he thrust faster as he can

He kissed her lips , licked every part of her neck , leaving a mark

He also devour her breast again like a hungry new born child

"Sasori... I'm gonna cum!" She said

"Me too ahh..." He said while hidding his face at her shoulder

A few seconds later , Sasori lift her up then he sit on his swivel chair while they're still connected

So , she is sitting on his lap

Sakura wiggled at the top of him while he is pulling her back to deepened the thrust

Sakura used Sasori's shoulder as her support while thrusting

Deepening and leaving a nail mark

"Hmmmnnnn ahhhhh... Ahhhhhh" Sasori hugged sakura to prevent her from falling

"O my God... Ahhhhhh" Sakura closed her eyes because of the sweet sensation she've never felt before

"I'm gonna cum too.." He whispered that's why they continue to thrust

A few minutes later they released their cum and they gasped one last time

They breath heavily, they need fresh air

Sasori look up to her " This is not the last time, Haruno"

The Next day

Sakura left her home earlier than usuall ,because Tsunade wants to summoned her at 7:00 am

Her Class time is 12:00 pm so it would be a long day for her

She entered the school gate at exact 6:45 am

She was about to go in Principal's office, but Ino ,her senior friend stopped her

"Did Tsunade summoned you too?" Ino asked Sakura

"Yes, I was about to meet her now" She replied

"Lady Tsunade is sick that's why you can't talk with her, And by the way, Sasori-Sensei asked me to tell you to go in his office, she needs you for some reason? Maybe about Science Week" Ino explained

Sakura gulped but a small smirk was drawn in her face

"Oh my class is about to start, see ya later Sakura!" Ino said while walking away

Sakura followed Ino with her eyes until she disappeared in her vision

She excitedly run through Sasori's office

When she reached the front door of the office, she sprayed the cologne all over her body and fixed her hair

She sighed first then open the door

Sasori look up to her and smirked when he saw her

He lay his back on his Swivel chair while removing his glasses

Sakura entered the office while looking at him seductively

She closed the door and locked it


	2. New Driver

New Driver

 **A/N** : As I've said ,this second one shot story IS NOT the continuation of the first one shot story

 **Warning** : **Sexual** **Content** / **Grammatic** **Errors** / **Rape**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So you are REALLY serious about getting me a new driver?" Sakura rolled her eyes through her mother , Tsunade

Tsunade nods while flipping the next page of the newspaper

"Oh come on! I can drive myself! I'm already 18 years old!" She exclaimed but her mother just rose an eyebrow on her

"That's why you need a driver, I can't rely on your driving skills" She replied with a calm voice

Sakura is a rebel, her father abandoned her and her mother , she is a spoiled brat since she is Tsunade's only child

As a woman who reached her legal age, Tsunade bought her a car as a gift but she almost died because she drove while she's drunk

Now , Tsunade decided to hire a driver to guide her daugther, her only treasure in life,she can't afford to lose another gold

"Mom... Please say that you're kidding" Sakura made her eyes twink infront of her mother

Tsunade took a sip on her tea " I'm serious ,dear"

Her smile fade from her face "Ugh" she groaned and stormed out of the living room

"Someday you'll understand me" then Tsunade chuckled while shooking her head

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura fixed the strap of her bag into her shoulder

She will go to Ino's house since she is bored in the house, she doesn't have any sibblings either

"I'm on my way , Yes... Goddamn it Ino ,just wait me there" Sakura ended the call and put it inside her bag

"She really knows how to ruined my day" she whispered to her self while taking a step down their stairs

"Oh , Sakura dear ,gonna hang out with your friends?" Tsunade greet her

"Yeah.. It's sai's birthday ,So Ino needs me for her surprise present" Sakura said while kissing Tsunade's cheeks

Then she walks away

"Oh ,That's good, I will call your driver now" Tsunade said

Sakura looks back at her "Really mom? Oh please"

"Oh he's here" Tsunade looked at Red shaggy haired guy whose walking through their way

"Hello mam" He greeted

"Sasori, I'd like you to meet my only daugther , Sakura, She 's the one I want you to serve for, And Sakura this is Sasori your new driver" Tsunade introduced Sasori and Sakura to each other

Sasori offered his hand but Sakura just rolled her eyes and refused his offer

She walk by herself and got herself inside the passenger sit

"I beg your pardon for her unaccceptable attitude, she grew up with a broken family so please spare her" Tsunade apologizes

"I understand ,Madame" Sasori replied then he follows Sakura to the car

()()()()()()()()()()

"I said I am on my way! What?! Hinata is the one incharge with the cake! Oh God!" Sakura scratched her head because of tension

"Alright, Alright! What flavor?" Sakura asked Ino

"Alright Strawberry, Damn, You're pissing me off!See you"Sakura ended the call

"Can we go to the Cake Shop? I need to buy cake" She asked Sasori sarcastically

Sasori looked at her through the rare mirror but he didn't reply and obeyed her order

"Faster! The party is about to start!" Sakura is tensed now ,of all days! Why would Naruto asked Hinata out, Of course Hinata will never say 'No'

They stopped at the front of the cake shop then she bought a strawberry cake as Ino asked

After she wear her seatbelt ,She faced Sasori whose looking at her

"Now at this address" Sakura give him a peace of paper

He was about to take it but she dropped it to piss him off

His face remained calm and take the paper and read the address

He increased his speed as she ordered

A minute later Sakura saw the village where the birthday party will be held, But she rose an eyebrow when Sasori drove in the different way

"Hey! You missed the village!" Sakura yelled at him but he didn't reply

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Sakura shook him as he stopped driving

Sakura almost drop her soul when he stopped the car that's why she glared at him

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screamed at his face

He then gave her a deadly glare that's why she shivered in fear

His glare is scary, And one more thing, She didn't have any informations about him either

"I-I will just walk from here!" Sakura gulped while putting the strap of her bag into her shoulder

She tried to open the door but the door is lock

"Damn! Why won't this open?!"Sakura asked him

He smirked "Because ,I don't want you to escape from me"

She gave him a confused look "What the fuck are you talking about"

She gasped when he forcefully grab her two arms and kiss her neck desperately

"Heeey! Let me go!" She resist and slapped him

"Rapist!" Sakura yelled at him and tried to open the door again

"Damn!"Sakura punched the car's window only to shook her hand because of pain

"It's useless" Sasori licked the blood from his lips,her slap is too strong

"What do you want from me?" She asked him with a deadly glare

He grabbed her head and kiss her by force again

"Remember my face, You need to pay your debt" Sasori smirked at her

Sakura tried to remember him , she paled when she remember him and wished that she hadn't

 _ **Flashback**_

"19, Beat that!" Sakura smirked at Sasuke Uchiha, The well known Billionaire Entrepeneur in Japan

If Sasuke wins Sakura will gave him 500,000 , But if Sakura wins he will go out with her on a date since she's interested to him

Sasuke dropped his cards, and she almost faint when she saw his cards

"20" He smirked at her and he crossed his arms

"I'm always lucky Haruno"

"Now for the money" Sasuke reminded her debt

Damn,she can't afford it! She's confident that her luck will beat Sasuke's luck ,But she's wrong

Her mother will kill her for this!

Then this gray head guy joined the two

"Excuse me, Can I borrow Haruno" Sakura looks at him

His hair is gray that fits his crimson eyes

"No, She will pay her debt f-"

"I will pay for her debt later" He didn't let Sasuke to finish his words and drag sakura away from him

"What the heck, Let me go!" Sakura protested from his grip

"I'm gonna help you" The gray haired man said

Sakura didn't reply ,she's surprised , He is serious about that?

"But 500,000 Is not a joke" Sakura asked him with a gulp

He smirked at her "Who said that I will pay it for free"

She gulped again "Wh-what do you mean"

"I will pay for it unless" He looks at her from head to toe "You'll be mine tonight"

She blushed at his offer,not because she's embarrased ,but because she's mad

"What th-"

"My 500,000, Haruno" She heard Sasuke's voice from behind

She return her attention to the gray haired man whose waiting for her answer

If she tried to escape from Sasuke, He will arrest her since his brother is a Police Officer

She sighed "Fine, Just pay my Debt to Sasuke"

The gray haired man smiled at her the he faced Sasuke

They're talking about things about money , then the gray haired man gave him the tip

When he return his attention to the girl he desire, She's now gone

 _ **End** **Of** **Flashback**_

Sakura tried not to cry but her fears are letting her

She didn't notice him because his hair was dyed ,Actually in her opinion her red hair is the original one and his gray hair the first time she met him is the dyed one

But still, She has a huge debt to this man

"Wh...what are you talking about? I ..I-"she's ran out of words because she's trembling in fear

His smirked grew widely "Cute"

Sakura tried to think fast, Brain storming little ideas from her large forehead,she then gulped at her little plan in her head, But she don't know if it will work

But still..

She moves closer to Sasori ,Allowing him to see her cleavage

*click*

In a blink of an eye, Sakura is now out of the car , running as fast as she can to escape

It's a trap! She distract him to escape!

Sasori drove the car at the exact way she runned

In a second she saw her ,panting and breathing heavily

It's the right time! He used this opportunity to get out from the car and run towards her

Sakura's face turned into horror when she saw him catched up

She call for a help

But she paled when they're in field, no one can hear nor see her

Sasori is smart enough to bring her into non-public place

Sasori grabbed her and carry her like a sack of rice through back the car

"Let me go!" Sakura tried to punch his back but it doesn't affect him a little

He layed her at the back seat ,she was about to get up but he is fast, He locked the door and in a blink of an eye he is now at the top of her

"Nooo! Get off me!" Sakura tried to push him away while he is effortlessly kissing her neck

He massaged her smooth legs then he squeeze her ass that made her cry

Begging to stop

He parted her legs and he lean his hard member into her tummy "Can you feel it? He wants you so badly"

Sakura shook her head while tears are running down from her eyes

He licked her tears that made her shut her eyes, he drag his tounge to her lips, he tried to enter his tounge but her mouth remained shut

He pinched her nipples that made her gasp, he took the opportunity to slid his tounge to inside her mouth

He licked every part of her mouth then he bit her lower lip that made her groan

His kiss was lowered in her neck , devouring it and leaving marks

Sakura lift her head up ,She is praying that this is only a nightmare

But the way he destroy her red t-shirt is convincing her that she's in reality

He threw it somewhere she didn't know, as if she will bother to look ,she can't even look at the one whose harassing her

Revealing her two mounds that hidding behind her green b-cup sized brazziers

She tried to cover her self but he stopped her movements

He get a paring knife inside his pocket,she closed her eyes, she is trembling in fear

He sliced her brazziers into the center

He slid it down to her shoulder

Sasori's eyes filled with lust when he saw her two fresh mounds

"I'm waiting for this Sakura" Sasori said while looking at her breast

"How many nights , Damn this is reality for real" He said while massaging her breast

She gave a soft moan that motivate him

He pinched her nipples that made her bit her lower lip, her body is starting to go with the flow that made him arouse

He licked her nipples first before sucking it

"Ahhh..." She arched her back because of the sensation he gave

He licks her nipple until it covers with his saliva

He then sucked the her other breast ,sucking it like a new born infant

He leave her breast then he licks the center of her to breast

He kissed her lips again while he is unbuttoning his tops

He removed it from his body and drop it

He grabbed her two arms and he locked it around his neck then he kissed her again

He unzipped and unlocked the lock of her skirt and he drag it down using his knees

He rubbed her pussy while her underwear is still on

"Ahh... " She gasped below him that's why he rubbed it harder

"Uhmmm haaaa!" She lift her head up that's why Sasori licked her neck to her chin

He put his hands inside her undies and he pressed one finger and he pumped it in and out

She's in heat, she's wet too

She tried to resist not to moan, but her body is not cooperating with her mind

He pressed another finger ,now her moan filled the whole car

He is pumping it in and out, faster and harder

"Ahhhhhhuhhh... Hmnnn Sa..Sasori..." he was flattered that she remember his name

But ... He is flattered because the way she moan his name is enough to drive him crazy

"I admired you for a long time, I'm one of your admirers when you're still betting on racing cars, but you've never paid attention to me" he is confessing then he pressed his third finger

"Ahhhh... Hmmmnn" He tightened her gripped on his neck

She accidentally drag him down making his forehead bumped into her forehead

"Come for me..." He command and he pumps faster as he can

"I...I'm gonna cum... Aaaaahhhhh..." Sakura's moan filled the whole car as she released her orgasm

He slid his wet finger to her tummy, up to her two breast and then he licks it

He then kissed her in the lips, she can taste her orgasm, It's bitter at first but his fresh breath overcomed it

He used his pared knife to destroy her undies

She slowly travel her hands through his shaggy hair

She's starting to like this!

He groaned when he felt her hands

He removed the zipper of his pants then he slid it off using his knees

"Ahh..." She gasped when his hard member touches her thighs

She's getting wet

"Damn ,Sakura let me have you" he begged

She pull the two strap of his brief then she drag it down

He helped her by holding her two hands

"You're starting to like this huh" He said while cringing

He wrapped her two legs into his waist as a support, He then positioned himself to her entrance

He moved gently as she cried from pain

To overcome it ,he kissed her

"Ahhh... .ah" She moaned between their kisses

Sasori gritten his teeth while pumping his cock into her core

He hid his face into her neck while whispering something

"Tight, So tight, Tight!" he whispered in her ears

She can feel his cock inside her, touching every hot walls within her

She screamed at the top of her lungs when he moved faster

"Ahhhh...Sakura..." Sasori lift his head because of the heavenly sensation he's on

She rubbed his cheast that motivates him to moved faster

Sakura pumped up and down while closing her eyes, all she can see and feel is heaven

"I...I'm gonna cum ahhhh..." Sakura said between her moans

One of his hands pinned her two hands above her head, while his other hand is caressing her waist to pull her closer

"Come for me... Hmnn" Sasori commanded as they moved faster

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She hugged Sasori anytime she's gonna explode

A few minutes later they exploded at the same time

Panting and breathing heavily

Sasori looks at her seductively "Let's go.."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura wave her hands to Ino

"Damn! You came late! Now you're gonna leave early?" Ino exclaimed

Sai patted Ino's shoulder " My, My Ino, Maybe Sakura has her own personal doings too"

Ino just ignored him and waits for Sakura's Answer

"Gomene... My Mother will kill me if I stay" Sakura scratch her head

"Hah?! Just when did you follow her rules by the way?" Ino asked her

"It's better to follow her, I'll be grounded If I disobey her" Sakura said

Ino sighed of defeat "Fine! But next week! Overnight swimming"

Sakura smiled at her "Sure"

Ino hugged Sakura for the last time,then she leaved her and Sai alone

She walked towards her car, but she smirked and opened the door of the driver's sit, revealing Sasori

"We've planned to reserve a resort for Ino's birthday" Sakura smirked at Sasori

Sasori smirked back "Overnight?"

"Yeah"she said while Sasori is pulling her waist

"Well , I think I can come, Since I'm your driver" Sakura chuckled at that tought

"You're my driver, not my Bodyguard"She giggled while saying that

"But I can asked your mom to guide you and protect you while you're with your friends"Sasori sniffed her neck

She gave him a mischievous smile "Before that, Can you give me a RIDE?"

"Ohhh, I like your Idea" Sasori Bit his lower lip then he lift Sakura up to sit on his lap

He closed the car door and locked it


	3. Rough Play

**Rough** **Play**

 **A** / **N** : Again, This story IS NOT the continuation of the last chapter

 **WARNING** : **Sexual** **Content** / **Grammatic** **Errors** / **Foul** **Words**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fresh air hugged Sakura's paled skin

She's in her classroom , While her proffesor in Economics is discussing their next lesson

Sakura is watching the football players whose playing in the field to kill her boredome because Economics is too boring for her, It's not hard , Actually it's TOO EASY for her

She is not thrilled with this subject, maybe because she's not interested when it comes to politics or the different conditions of economy of other countries

She's good in Math and Science, Since she will take pediatrician, she needs to master these two subjects even if her head is not big enough to handle the shits of the two subjects

She groaned secretly until their adviser suddenly interupts the class

"Ehem, Can I take your 5 min? Ms. Kurenai" Iruka-sensei asked for Kurenai's permission, The Economic teacher

"Sure, Iruka-Sensei,Come in"Kurenai said then Iruka took his steps in front of the class, The students just gave him a bored look

"Uhm ehem" He cleared his throat before declaring his announcement

"I know that you are all aware that Summer Festival Is About To Come , As the adviser of this section, and the assigned leader of the drama club, I would like to announce that the drama club will perform a very special play about the love story of our Beloved directress,Tsunade-sama and her husband Mr. Jiraiya , came to me a while ago and asked for my permission to play their unforgettable memories together as a surprise gift for Mrs Tsunade, And We decided to pick a Junior student who will play the character of Tsunade-Sama , And a senior student who will play the character of Jiraiya-Sama since is one year older than , We've already consulted the Seniors about this and we picked the perfect student to portray Jiraiya-sama, And he is no other than Sasori Akasuna"

Most of the girls in the classroom giggled, Sasori is one of the Akatsuki, The Most Famous Senior Basketball players in the campus

Everyone adored Akatsuki, Especially Junior and Senior girls

But their charm doesn't affect Sakura ,even single tiny drop of water , She's not one of the Akatsuki's whores, She's not willing to remove her undearwear in front of the Akatsuki just to caught their attention, not in her wildest dreams

Besides , She has her own type when it comes to men, And she adored men like Sasuke Uchiha, a Bipolar honor student from Senior High School

She's attracted in men with brains not with looks and attention

"And , We let him to decide at his own, to pick one junior high school girl that will portray Tsunade-sama" The girls in the classroom started to scream like crazy little shits

Sakura just covered her ears to conceal her irritation, These whores are getting into her nerves again

Iruka-sensei scratched his head and wait for the girls to calm their tits down

In a second their excitement has been settled down and their eyes are all glaring at Iruka,Waiting for what Iruka Sensei's next announcement

"And the girl he picked is.."Iruka-sensei tried to pull the trigger of Junior's heart

And all Sakura can hear is

"Please me!"

"It's gonna be me!"

"Damn, Don't be such a douchebag, I'm gonna portray Tsunade-Sama"

"Bitch! I will be Sasori's leading lady!"

"Dream on! Cause the crown is mine!"

"Sakura Haruno..." Iruka-sensei said then he smiled at pink haired woman

The girls jaw has been dropped as they look at Sakura

Sakura widened her eyes and Pointed her finger to herself "ME?!"

"Yes, Sasori chose you, Congratulations, And I think you'll portray Tsunade-sama perfectly since you're smart, I guess?" Iruka-sensei complimented her then gave her a wink

"But-" Sakura tried to protest but Iruka stopped her words

"And by the way, The one whose gonna portray Orochimaru - sama,our School Guidance Councilor , and the one who used to be the third wheel of the love story between Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama ,Is no other than Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka-sensei announced

The girls didn't react ,But Sakura's heart start to beat fast,Sasuke? Is gonna be the third wheel and he is part of the play? this is her chance!

"Now Sakura, Are you going to take the role or not?" Iruka returned his attention to the pink haired girl

Other girls in Sakura's side are whispering with desperation

"Don't accept it!"

"Please, just give me the role!"

"Damn it! Give it up!"

"Hey listen to me little shit, That role is not for you, so decline Sensei's Offer!"

"I will take the role" The girls gave her a deadly glare at her answer,but Sakura didn't give a single shit

Iruka-Sensei just gave her a nod

This may lead her into hell because of Sasori's desperate whores ,but she doesn't give a fuck, blame the staffs of Drama club for chosing Sasuke as one of the characters

"That's perfect! I will expect your presence tomorrow at the Theater room?" Sakura nodded and Iruka thanked Kurenai-sensei for lending her 5 min to him

Once Iruka-sensei took his leave

"Okay, Let's go back to our discussion" Kurenai declared

Other students groaned

Sakura hid her smile 'this is her chance to talk with Sasuke!'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day

Sakura happily walked through the hallway

She's going to do the play with Sasuke!And it will start today!, She can't believe it! It was like a dream come true!

He maybe not her leading man but this is her chance to caught his attention

She opened the door of the theater room

Iruka looked at her and smiled

"Sakura, I'm glad you're here" Iruka greeted her with a smile

Sakura gave him a shy smile as a reply "Good day Iruka-sensei"

A shaggy red haired man with his autumn eyes turned to see her

'He must be Sasori' Sakura taught ,but her attention was with Sasuke whose looking at her with an emotionless expression

She bowed her head to Sasuke and blushed

And then she bowed to Sasori as a sign of respect

"It's a great pleasure to be part of this play" Sakura smiled at Iruka-Sensei

Iruka smiled back "I thought so" then he look at Sasori

"So let's start, here is your script Sakura, We will take the first scene at 30 min,So do your best everyone"Iruka gave her a 34 pages of script

"We will" Sasori replied then Iruka leaved them

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Uhmmm, How dare you! Ah no" Sakura massaged her temples while reciting her script

"Don't take it seriously, Just read the first line then say it 10 times to yourself then perform an act" Sasuke suddenly jumped at her side and gave her some advice because she had trouble with her script

Sasuke's behavior made her blushed like a tomato

"T-thank you" Sakura thanked him

Sakura start to recite again, then she secretly looked at Sasuke

He is busy with his script,he is on the third page,she giggled, he is fast, how cool!

She then looked at Sasori and she's surprised that he is on the last page of the script

It motivates her to do her best ,since she is a junior, she will show them what she got

"Okay! Let's practice the first scene!" Sakura frowned when she heard Iruka-sensei's voice

"Let's do our best.." Sasori said and then she nods , So as Sasuke

Sakura is standing at the left side of the stage while Sasori is in the other side

The scene is about the first meeting of Tsunade And Jiraiya, they will bump to each other , just like ordinary stories eh?

She wished that there are more realistic in this play, or more Orochimaru and Tsunade scenes so she can touch or act with Sasuke

"Ready"Iruka declared

"Action!"

Sakura walked at the stage like a sassy woman, this is embarrasing for her

Iruka said that she will wear a 2 inches high heels shoes , yellow mini skirt and a white long sleeve, she's gonna wear a shades with her hair is curl too

But for now, She's wearing her Casual uniform dress because it's only a rehearsal, but she needs to practice walking with high heels

Sasori walked normally then they bumped to each other

"Look at each other!" Iruka ordered so they did it

Her green jaded eyes met his Crimson one, only 4 inches apart and their nose is about to meet

Her heart is pounding fast, and she don't know why

He suddenly looked at her lips that made her gulped

Then Sasuke joined the scene, ruining the beautiful scene, Well not for Sakura

"Babe, I've been waiting for you, where have you been?" Sasuke pull her waist then he kissed her cheeks

Sakura is screaming inside now, She's planning to do a mistake so they can do this scene again and again, but it would be troublesome if she do that

It's her turn to talk now

She gulped and kiss Sasuke's cheeks

"I'm sorry , My father summoned me for an emergency meeting, As the heir of our university, I need to be present"

"Is that so? Then who is this guy?" Sasuke said while pointing Sasori

Sakura looked at Sasori "Uhmm"

Damn she forgot her next line!

"Cut!" Iruka screamed

Sakura scratched her head "Sorry"

"Again" Sasori closed his eyes and walk through the side of the stage

So as Sasuke

'Damn, This is so embarassing' she bit her lips

"Take two, Action!"

Sakura walked like she did earlier, so as Sasori

Then again.. They bumped into each other

They looked at each other again until Sasuke joined the scene

"Babe, I've been waiting for you, where have you been?" Sasuke asked her and for the second time, he pulled her waist and he kissed her cheeks

Again she screamed at the inside

She kissed Sasuke's cheeks again

"I'm sorry , My father summoned me for an emergency meeting as the heir of our university, I need to be present" Sakura said while pouting

"Is that so? Then who is this guy" Sasuke points at Sasori again

"Oh.. Him" Sakura look at Sasori from head to toe

She will admit that Sasori is handsome in personal but her attention is fully focused on Sasuke

"I don't know him, we've just bumped into each other,that's all" Sakura explained

"Oh" he nodded while looking at Sasori

'He is such a good actor!' Sakura bit her lips while smiling secretly

"And cut!" Iruka cutted the scene so Sasuke let Sakura go now

She is disappointed when he let her go but she remain her cool down

"Good work guys! Let's proceed for the next scene!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The following days are great, They're doing their best to portray characters

The play has 27 scenes and they are now at the 21th which when Sasuke will admit to Sakura that he's cheating with the other girl

Sakura was disappointed , cursing this scene, because there will be no more sweet scenes between him and Sasuke, But what she can do? She is only an actress too, she have no right to rewrite the love story of their directress

"I'm sorry... But I love Anko" Sasuke said with emotions in his eyes

Sakura cried while looking at him, It's not about his fake act, but because this is their last scene together "H..how could you.."

"I'm sorry..."then he hugged her, Even if she didn't want to protest, she pushed him away and run out of the stage

"Cut! Very Good Sakura!" Iruka complimented her, she gave him a fake smile while wiping her tears with tissue

"You're good Sakura" Sasuke tap Sakura's head

She blushed then nodded, She bit her lips while looking at Sasuke's hands above her head

But then, A Red haired girl open the theater's room door

"Hey , Karin" Sasori greeted her

"Hey ya Brother, where is Sasuke?" it looks like it's Sasori's sister, Karin, Since they both inherit red hair

'Who is this girl? Why is she looking for Sasuke?'

"Babe" Sasuke said while looking at the red hair girl

Sakura looked at Sasuke, Hoping that she's the one whom he called 'babe' like he always did at the top of the stage , but her heart shattered into pieces when she saw that Sasuke is looking to Karin

Karin smiled when she saw Sasuke "Babe"

Sasuke run towards her, Leaving Sakura alone

Sakura is just watching her man of her dreams, Chasing other girl

Her heart was swallowed by a hole once Karin locked her arms around Sasuke's neck and kiss him in the lips

It hurts, it really hurts, she wished that she's not there, on the spot, fucking on the spot

"Let's go? My driver is waiting for us" Karin said after their kiss

"Sure, Iruka-sensei, Can I go now?" Sasuke asked Iruka

Iruka thumbs up at him "Sure, Your scenes are all over by the way"

Sasuke smiled and Leave the theater room with Karin

Sasori looked at Sakura

Sakura tried not to cry and she succeeded but she can't continue the play for now, this day is too much for her

"Iruka-sensei, My head is aching can I go now?" Sakura said

Iruka looked at her with a worried face "Are you alright? You look pale"

Sakura just nodded

Iruka looked at Sasori, They made a wierd sign language then..

Iruka sighed "Fine, Rest for now"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It's been 2 weeks since that day

How many nights did she cried? All because of the same reason and same person

Karin and Sasuke are secretly dating due to their family ,Uchiha and Akasuna are perfect combination to explode every companies around Japan

Since Akasunas are good politicians and Uchihas are good entrepenuers

Not only that, Sasori and Itachi Uchiha are also friends and both members of Akatsuki , so there is no problem if their sibblings are dating since their parents are business partners

Well, What things does Sakura inherit that she can use to fight a perfect girl like Karin?

Looks? Nah ah, she's way better than Sakura

Level? Damn, Karin is fucking rich

Popularity? Seriously

Sakura sighed of defeat and sat on the side of the stage

They're supposed to play the final chapter , The 27th scene

But Iruka said that he had a fever so the practice for the final scene will be moved tomorrow

Besides they've been polished the previous scenes these past few days, even if it hurts to play with the man who broke her heart for the first time, she needs to endure it since it's her fault why she's part of this play

Another thing is the current storm , The school classes have been suspended, Too bad that the government announced suspension at the middle of afternoon class, That's why she's here in the stage, Those who have their own services returned their home immediately after the suspension

And those who walk using their feet are sleeping in the clinic, Waiting for the rain to stop or waiting for their parents to pick them up

And for Sakura, She can't sleep and All she can do is to move and kill the boredom, since she's walking by her feet,her parents are out of town for 2 weeks

"Hey" Sakura almost lost her balance when she heard a voice behind her

But Sasori's fast ,he grabbed her waist in a second to maintain her balance

"Don't scare me like that" Sakura said with irritation in her voice

Actually, She's trying her BEST to avoid this man

She found him creepy , Sometimes she can caught him secretly looking at her and everytime she look at him, all she can remember is Karin,Karin ,Karin ,that gives her heartache plus headache

"Sorry, Iruka asked me if I'm here, since my driver is on a day off, I will stay here for a while, I didn't bring an umbrella and my car was parked way too far from main campus's entrance" Sasori explained

"And?" she made her voice sound sarcastic, it was like 'oh yeah? Oh God what do I care about your life?'

"And...he asked me to guide you since I'm the senior here, We will practice the final scene at our own,NOW" Sasori explained

Sakura closed her eyes

Damn Rules

But she can't resist at this, she's only a junior, So she need to follow her senior since they're more capable of being a good leader

Another Damn experiences

She nodded at him ,then he smiled

"Dress yourself, Uhm...you need to wear a bathrobe" Sasori said while looking at his script to avoid her stare

She rose an eyebrow on him "Bathrobe?"

Sasori looks at her "We will do a bed scene"

Sakura's soul almost drop away from her body when she heard Sasori's last words, What the..

"The fuck are you saying" Sakura said while getting her script in her bag

She open the last page and she paled when she read it

"Jiraiya-sensei is a well known author and a pervert shit , he is the one who wrote our scripts and the final scene was supposed to be a surprise performance for Tsunade-sama to tease her, Don't worry, I will not do anything to you, We will just conceal ourselves into the blanket and pretend that we are doing something nasty" Sasori again explained then he took a blue bathrobe in his bag

Sakura gulped and calmed herself 'You're only gonna share the same blanket with him Sakura, That's all!'

Sakura tried her best to act cool

"Why do we need to practice this by the way? As you've said we will just conceal ourselves inside the blanket" Sakura asked him

"Simple, Iruka-sensei asked me to practice it with you, besides if I didn't told you about the last scene ,you'll faint at the summer festival on the spot because even you, the portrayer of Tsunade-sama didn't know about the bed scene" Sasori said while undressing himself

Sakura blushed, He got a point there

She gets a pink bathrobe in the club's closet

She remove her tops and bottoms ,Leaving her bra and undies then she wear the pink bathrobe

She leave the dressing room while tying the knot of her bathrobe

She gulped, No body is inside the theater's room except her and Sasori and it's pretty awkward that they will do a 'nasty scene' act together without a director

"H..how many seconds it will take?" Sakura asked Sasori

"Only 25 seconds" he said while pulling the mini bed on the stage

"You sure this is okay with you?" Sakura asked him nervously

"It's only a play, nothing personal" Sasori said while fixing the bed

"So let's go?" He said then he offer his hand to her

She accept it, Actually this past few days and weeks,she found him nice too, he is a good actor either, It's like he is portraying his roles perfectly like the true young Jiraiya-sama

But there is one thing that bothers her

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked him, she really wants to ask this for a while

"Hm?" He replied while reading his script

"Why did you chose me? Iruka-sensei said that..you're the one who chose your partner so.." Sakura asked while scratching her nails

She's wondering, For all girls in the campus who looks good than her,He chose her as his leading lady,it's not that she's expecting any affection from him, It's just a surprise that the famous member of the Akatsuki, Sasori Akasuna will chose a nerdy girl from juniors

"You sure you wanna know?" He said while dropping his script on the floor

He faced her, Then she gulped secretly

She gasped when he lean his forehead into her large one

"Because I really like you Tsunade.." She gulped, she's speechless

But he said 'Tsunade'

It means that he is saying his lines!

"U...uhmmm.."Sakura can't utter any word

"Cut" he declared with a smirk

"Again"

He pulled her waist and then their nose met, his nose traces her cheekbones to her neck that she almost sense his hot breath against her skin "Because I really..REALLY like you Sakura"

It's not Jiraiya-sensei's line!

After that ,Sasori kissed Sakura roughly, Biting her lower lip hard, and that's enough to make her growl in pain

Her legs are getting weaker like a jelly that's why she locked her arms around his neck as a support, he groaned back and huged her waist to pull her closer

She rubbed his little sideburns and draw his jawlines using her pointed nails, And she swear if jaws can scratch skins,her skin might be bleeding now

Their tounges are fighting,savouring every part of each other's lips, They're exchanging bitter-sweet saliva

He then push her to the mini bed he'd set up, she used her elbow to lift herself up

Sasori grabbed the blanket and then he conceal himself together with Sakura under the white blanket

"W-wait Sasori" She pushed him lightly

He looked at her , His eyes are full of lust and because she stopped him he gave her a little groan

"I ..I think this is not right... Uhmmm this is j-" she's struggling, Her face is so red and she tried to fix herself by positioning her bathrobe in their right places

But Sasori stopped her movements and he locked her beneath him

"S..Sasori?" Sakura mentioned his name with fear

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked her while staring at her emerald eyes

"Mean what?" Sakura fired back while avoiding his stare

"That this " He kissed her lips torridly

"This.."he rubbed her breast that made her moan

"IS NOT RIGHT" he added then he grabbed her two wrists and locked it using his hands

She gulped ,she didn't reply either

"Is this about that Uchiha guy" Sasori asked, trying to hide his irritation

"Y..you know about -"

"You're easy to read,Haruno" Sasori said while leaning his face closer to her

"Besides I know EVERYTHING about you Sakura-chan, Call me a stalker, I don't mind" Sasori said, one of his hand caressed her face, tracing her perfect face's shape

"Since I became a Junior, I've always admire you, I like your sarcasm, I like your hair , I like your perceptions,I like your passion, And I love your imperfections" He said while pressing his finger at her lips

"And most importantly ,I LOVE how you hate me" Then he starts to lean his head to sniff her neck

"S...Sasori" She said while closing her eyes, tears are running down to her face

"And I will do everything to win Haruno, I don't stand competition, That Uchiha dick is no good for you" Sasori added

He licked her neck up to her chin then he bit her lower lip

She didn't protest , He's right it's time for her to move on, there is no use if she keep waiting for Sasuke to look at her back

She can't believe that she will do this with Sasori, Really... She doesn't care about him for a long time, the man she hated is now touching her and taking her for granted

She simply untangled the knot of his bathrobe ,it loosened the shoulder part and it slid down to his waist

His well-stoned muscle is tough as she expected,his abs are perfectly drawn in his body

She rubbed his chest up to his shoulder while their lips are busy

His kiss was slipped down to her neck while his hands are removing the knot of her bathrobe, traveling his hot palm to her flat stomach

"Hmn..."

Her pointed finger traces his sharp jaw to his hard chest that made him groan with pleasure once again

He parted her two legs and he wraped it around his waist

He pulled the tie off the bathrobe, and he used it to tie her wrists

And He used her bathrobe's tie to cover her eyes

Sakura rose an eyebrow, it means that she is completely confused

Sasori grabed her two shoulders and turn her around

He rips off her undies and unhooked her bra

"S..sasori? Wh-what are you doing?" Sakura's voice almost broke because her position is uncomfortable

Her nice and beautiful ass is now facing the red head,These f*cking cheeks that he only encounter in his dreams!

He grabed her side hips and he pull it up

Sakura used her knees to support her hips together with Sasori's palm

"Sa...Sasori what ar- Nyaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She forget her next words once she felt the red head's tounge against her anus

"Sasori!hmmmnnnnn! Ahhhwhh" she slammed her head against the bed because of the hot sensation she wants to release

She tried to get a pillow but her wrists are all tied!

She felt that the red head left her anus and lean his weight against her back

She felt his nipples, kissing her smooth back and his hot hands, massaging and pinching her hard nipples

She pants because of the heat, she's freakin thirsty

His left hand goes up to her neck to her mouth while his other hand is still pinching her nipples

He played with her saliva, poking and pinching her wet tounge until she droll

His left hand left her mouth, licking the saliva in his hands and curving a mischevous smirk

He lean his weight against her back again and bit her ear lightly

"Can I Spank You Now?" He whispered seductively

She left open mouthed, But she nodded

His hands are railing down from her chest to her hips, she can still feel his hot breath against her ears

He gently pressed his manhood against her anus

"...G...Gaaaaaah.."Delicously painful,that's all can Sakura say

She lift her head up to his shoulder

He closed his eyes because of the sweet sensation he felt, he can feel the hot walls

He moved gently

"Hmnnn ahhhh Ohhhh" her sweat is running down to her face and down to her chest that's why Sasori wiped it out

He moved faster and faster

"Ohhhh... Sasori hmmnnn ahhhh" sakura moaned while opening her mouth

The blanket slid down because Sasori starts to rock and bang her hips against his

Sasori closed his eyes and gritten his teeth, Sakura is just dancing up and down while crying

Sasori slowed down then he wraped his arms around Sakura, He lift her causing Sakura to sit in his lap

He licks her back, touching her sensitive spot

Her hands are still tied, She starts to look for his hand,when she felt his fingers in her shoulder, she took it and slid it down to her mounds

Sasori smirks at her behavior "Are you enjoying this?"

Sakura didn't replied but she flushed

Sasori laughed secretly and starts to massage her soft mounds

"Hmnnnn" Sakura closed her eyes deeply as she felt his lips in her shoulder

He then whispered to her ear "Do you want me to untie you?"

She nods when she heard that, Then he remove the thing that's covering her eyes,After that she felt her wrist are getting free

She smiles wickedly and slam him against the bed, He was supposed to lift himself up but Sakura made her way to his top

"I guess you regret that you set me free" Sakura said seductively while rubbing his muscles

Sasori smirked back and lean his head "Or maybe not"

She gave him a smile one last time then she starts to kiss his neck

"Find my sensitive spot, Haruno" He challenged her

She didn't reply

She put her two hands against his chest then she bit his ear

"Shit" he cursed when she licked his ear

He struggle to touch her but she tied him before he made his move

"Naughty Haruno, So Naugthy" he said with desperation, He can easily remove the knot,but Sakura's touch are turning him on

She look down at his manhood

"My my Sasori, you look so hard" She said while poking his HEAD

Sasori groaned "Be carefull ,That thing is huge that can take over your whole humanity"

She rose an eyebrow "Really?"

He gave her a smirk "I promise"

Her smirk grew widely "Watch me first"

She face the strap of her underwear in his lips

"Can you pull it down for me?" She said with a pout

He chuckled and bit the strap of her underwear

She moved up to remove the underwear

Once she removed her feet from her underwear, she snatched at Sasori's mouth and threw it somewhere

"How Daring you are when You're fully naked" He said while groaning, calming himself not to destroy the thing in his wrists and fuck her

She put her pointed finger against his lips "Shhh"

She used her two arms to support her upper body, She lean up to face her two mounds to his face

"Are you seducing me again?" He said while licking his lips

"No, Why?" She said innocently then she wiggle that made her mounds bounce

"Damn it Haruno" He said before devouring her left mound, while his wrists are still tied

"Hmnnnnn"she moaned, She starts with curling his red hair in her fingers then she move it down to trace her fingers down way inside his boxer

Sasori left her mound and groan, He can feel her hand inside his boxer

"Rub it harder, Ohhh..." He command that's why she clenched her hand

He starts to suck her right nipple

"Sasori, Lick it!"She commanded

"My pleasure" He smiled before licking her right mound

He cum that's why her hand was full of his orgasm,instead of licking it,she spread his orgasm in his whole body

After that she cover his eyes using the thing he used to block her sight earlier

"Let me take your sense of sight for a moment, use your sense of TOUCH for this" Sakura stated with a smirk in her face

She saw him gulped

She starts to lick his orgasm above his forehead and slipped down to his cheeks, he reached for her mouth but he failed

He can feel her wet and hot tongue against his body and he loves it

She removed the orgasm around his neckline with her tongue then she pull up to give him a smack

But Sasori bit her lower lip, Causing her to growl

"Git off mi" she stated but he just claim her lips and slid his tounge to taste her sweet yet bitter tongue

She pull off from his kiss and started to do her unfinished BUSINESS

"Hmmmmnnn" he bit his lips when he felt her tongue against his nipples

She licks it until the orgasm fade

Her tongue travels down all the way in his body until

"Oh Shit,Haruno..." He cursed when he felt that she is removing his boxer

She saw his hard member,begging for a cave to hide

She grab it using her two hands and began to lick its head

"Fuck..." He cursed and squirm, He wrapped his heavy legs around her head,so she can suck it deeper

"Hell yes! Ahhhhggggg"he said with excitement

She licked her manhood with all her might and sucked it up and down

She also used her two mounds to pin his cock at the middle of her breast and began licking his dick

He suck it like a lollipop and Sasori can feel the numbness of his body

So before he take his end,he remove the knot at his wrists and remove the thing around his eyes

He grab her arm and pull her against the headboard of the bed

He stand up and remove the boxer in his body

She watched him while seeking herself in the headboard

He crawls back to the bed and grab her to feet

He made her sit and lean her back against the headboard, he positioned his manhood to her entrance while putting her two legs in his shoulder

"Sasori... This is a hard position" Sakura said while imagining their position in a far spot

Sasori clenched his fist at the two end of the headboard and reply "Yeah,But I know that you'll love it"

She stared at him and nods "Okay, But my thigh is getting numb"

"Fuck the numbness, Just enjoy and dance with my thrust" he commanded

He starts thrusting against her,making her back to bump against the headboard

"That hurts!" Sakura exclaimed while digging her nails in Sasori back

He can feel her Virgin blood, Bathing his manhood

"Just,Trust me baby..." He whispered against her ears, she just nodded

He pullrd out his manhood gently then entered her hot womanhood roughly

"Ahhhhhh Sasori!" She screamed while scratching his back

He bit his lips while rocking his manhood against her, His fist are wrecking the headboard

"Fuck... Sakura.." He cursed and moaned her name while rocking her hips

"My thigh is ge-"

"Just dance with me!"

"Ahhhhhhmmmm! Nghhhhhhh" she screamed at the top of her lungs, Her legs that lying in his shoulder are bouncing up and down while thrusting

She can feel butterflies in her stomach

"Oh shit... Aaahhhhh...!" He screamed while thrusting faster and harder

The mini bed is starting to rock with them, hotness overload

"Sakura..."

"Sasori..."

He pulled and thrust again and again and He swear that he can feel her womb eveytime they unite

"I'm gonna-"

"Not Yet"Sasori cutted her words

He is getting tired now that's why he slowed down

"Please...Faster" she requested that motivates him to thrust harder

"Ahhhh!" She lift her head up because of the sweet sensation and heat inside her body

"It's... so ...hot! Ah...ahhhh" she screamed

"I know baby" he whispered

The headboard finally collapsed causing her to lose her balance but Sasori grabed her back and pull her down back to the bed

He pinned her wrist above her head using his left hand while his right hand are lifting her right legs

"Harder! Haaaarder ahhhhh!" She screamed between her moans

He started to kiss her right thigh and moaning as they reach their end

Sasori collapsed above her and in a minute he lays beside her

Sakura catches her breath

Sasori pull her closer and give her a kiss in her shoulder

()()()()()()()()()()

After a week, The Summer Festival has just began

Sakura is hiding behind the red curtains while looking at the crowd

"Damn... The whole school population is here" she said nervously

Sasuke put a hand above her right shoulder

"Be confident" Sasuke smiled at her, she replied a smile too

When she felt a deadly stare in their way, she distance herself from Sasuke

She looked at the crowd again and saw Jiraiya and Tsunade on the front seats

Iruka Sensei made his way at the center of the crowd

"Ehem, We've all gathered here to play a very special story of our beloved Directress, Tsunade-Sama" Iruka sensei greeted and bow lightly at Lady Tsunade,The Beautiful directress just nodded and wave a hand in the crowd

"And his husband, Jiraiya-Sama" Iruka thumbs up at Jiraiya

"And Ladies and Gentlemen, We are proudly to announce that we selected the PERFECT students to portray the characters of the Konoha University's couple, And now ladies and gentlemen! Representing! Sakura Haruno from Junior Level and Sasori Akasuna and Sasuke Uchiha From Senior High!" The whole crowd shouted and scream when they heard 'Sasori'

Iruka leaved the stage and the light at the stage suddenly fade

"Chapter 1..."

The light started to spot Sakura's place,Sakura gulped first before walking

Sasori made his way in the middle of the stage too

In a second, they bumped into each other, but Sakura lose her balance causing her to fall

Damn heels

Everyone gasped when Sasori caught her in the waist ,and they almost kissed!

Tsunade asked Jiraiya "I didn't remember that scene"

Jiraiya just look at the two with a confused look

Sakura struggled to push Sasori away and she can feel his hand in her butt

"Sasori!" She whispered while widening her eyes on him

Suddenly,Sasuke joined the scene and pull Sakura away from Sasori

She can heard the 'ohhhh' from the crowd

"Babe, I've been waiting for you, where have you been?" Sasuke asked her and he pulled her waist and he kissed her cheeks

She gulped and look at Sasori until she heard Iruka's voice on the other side

She kissed Sasuke on the cheeks

"I'm sorry , My father summoned me for an emergency meeting as the heir of our university, I need to be present" Sakura said while pouting, all can she feel is Sasori's deadly stare at Sasuke's hand in her waist

"Is that so? Then who is this guy" Sasuke points at Sasori

"Oh.. Him" Sakura looks at Sasori from head to ... His hard member

She tried her best not to laugh because she can feel his jealousy

"I don't know him, we've just bumped into each other,that's all" Sakura explained while hiding her smirk

"Oh" he nodded while looking at Sasori and atlast the light above the stage faded away

Someone pull her closer

"Sa..Sasuke?" She mouthed with a low voice

"We need to change" He whispered back

Sakura wear a black dress and a flat shoes

This is gonna be a long scene with Sasuke...

()()()()()()()

"Chapter 21"

"Orochimaru..." Sakura stated while looking at Sasuke and Nadia, The portrayer of Anko

"Tsunade..." Sasuke screamed while getting off at Nadia's hug

Sakura burst into tears and run

"Damn Jiraiya" Tsunade cursed Jiraiya

Jiraiya just chuckled

"Tsunade, please let's talk!" Sasuke said while approaching her

She faced Sasuke and slap him, That made the crowd gasped

"How dare you"Sakura said while crying

Sasuke looked at her "I'm sorry.. But I Love Anko"

Sakura cried more and walked out

The light faded again then Orochimaru's voice has been heard

"Warning for Jiraiya, I will kill you for this" the students laugh their ass off when they heard the threat of the Guidance Councilor

5 scenes later...

"And for the last chapter"

Tsunade looks at Jiraiya with a confused face, Jiraiya just smirked at her

"O shit Jiraiya!" Tsunade starts to curse when she saw a little bed at the stage

The crowd starts to scream when they saw Sakura and Sasori wearing nothing but bathrobe

Sasori starts to push Sakura at the bed

Tsunade starts to punch Jiraiya

Jiraiya is just laughing with his wife's reaction

The whole Junior and Senior girls cries and scream when they saw Sasori, Removing his robe, then they conceal themselves to the blanket

"25 sec" Sasori said, Sakura smirked back

Sasori remove his boxer and parted her legs

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura screams that made the crowd scream

Iruka just smirked, Because he knows what's happening inside that blanket

"Kids these days" Iruka said while shooking his head


End file.
